Midwinter's Night
by Yuki Seki
Summary: It's been three years since the walls of No. 6 fell. Shion's had his work cut out for him trying to rebuild everything while Nezumi's been out soul searching. This year, Shion's dug up some old traditions and is organizing the first Midwinter's Night festival. Will Nezumi return in time to make it something special? ONE SHOT (holiday theme). T for language and suggestiveness.


**Author's Notes:** Well, here's my holiday-themed story for this year. I just recently finished watching No. 6 for the first time and was absolutely enthralled by it. It's so hard to believe they covered so much story in a mere eleven episodes. I know the reunion stories are horribly overdone for this particular anime, but I wanted to write my own version and the idea I came up with played nicely into the current time of year.

No. 6 doesn't belong to me, it probably would've been a lot more complicated and wordy if I'd done it and that would make it lose a lot of its charm.

Please let me know what you think of it ^_^

Thank you for your time!

Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Midwinter's Night**

Candlelight glinted off the glass and Shion stared out the window of his house watching the lights flicker in the city. The new generators were still having issues and there seemed to be a rolling electrical problem they hadn't quite figured out. The young man scrubbed his hand through his white hair and closed his eyes for a long moment. It was going to be a cold night tonight, but…

Silently, he flipped the latch on the window and cracked it just a little bit as he did every night before ducking out of the room to check on Haruo before he finally made his own way to bed.

He went into the room next door, checking on the space heater before moving to the side of the bed. The three-year-old was curled on his side, arm wrapped around a ragged teddy bear that had been a gift from one of the kids that used to live outside the walls that Shion taught every Saturday. Unlike in his room, Shion made sure the window was securely latched and pulled the heavier curtain down over so that maybe the dawn wouldn't awaken the little one before he was ready. After reassuring himself that Haruo was indeed just fine, Shion left the room and slipped down the hall to check on Lili and found his mother tucking one of the thicker blankets around the little girl's form.

"Checking on the children?" Karan asked her son with an affectionate smile.

"You are too," Shion replied.

Karan chuckled. "Yes, but I'm a mother, it's ingrained into me."

Shion smiled. "I said I would take care of them and I'm not going to go back on my word," he said. "You should be resting; you said you had a lot of baking to do in the morning."

Despite being the mother of the one of the most recognized leaders of No. 6, Karan still maintained her bakery and made sure to always bake extra—especially in the winter so she could distribute it to those in need.

Karan smiled softly and reached up and ruffled her son's frosty locks. "I'll rest the moment you do, Shion," she said.

Shion had the grace to flush. "I—"

"I know," Karan said. "You're working very closely with No. 5 and a few of the other cities to try and organize reconstruction. You have an early morning meeting tomorrow don't you?"

Shion nodded. "Public Safety and Waterworks," he said, "but not that early. Nine o' clock I think, I'll have to double check. Then we're going to see if we can get the repairs finished on the electrical system so that everyone can have consistent heat and light by the end of the week."

Karan nodded. "Don't forget we were planning on putting up the lights and tree tomorrow," she reminded him. "I think Haruo and Lili would be upset if you missed that."

"I think everything was arranged so I'd be done by five tomorrow, barring any massive malfunctions in the repairs to the electrical system," Shion said.

Karan stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to her son's forehead and met his red eyes with an affectionate smile. "Good night, Shion," she said.

"G'night, Mom," Shion responded and the two parted to go to their separate rooms.

A low growl echoed and the dark-haired man paused as a large canine slipped out from one of the piles next to the door of his old residence. The dog didn't attack, just planted itself in front of the door and regarded him balefully as if to say that he wouldn't be passing that threshold tonight.

Nezumi sighed and glared at the animal. "Git," he ordered, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Go back to your master. I'm exhausted and don't have time for this right now."

He was not looking forward to getting into his house—it seemed to be oddly undisturbed despite all the changes that had be wrought over the past three years since his encounter with Elyurias. And the most important thing that resided in that house was no longer there, but it was still the only place he could think of to go.

Nezumi's eyes strayed to the city, surprised at the progress that had been made on rebuilding despite all the problems he kept hearing about.

"Didn't expect to see you back here Eve."

Nezumi turned and arched an eyebrow at Rikiga. "Do you have a problem with it old man?" he demanded.

Rikiga held up his hands, the past three years had not been kind to the man's hairline and he was almost completely bald now.

"Of course not," the pimp said. "Naturally, for enough compensation I can get you his exact location and what he had for breakfast this morning."

"I suspect I can find him just as easily myself and for free," Nezumi smirked, "if I wanted to see him at any rate."

"You don't?" the older man seemed startled.

Nezumi didn't deign to answer, his attention going back to the dog that was blocking his way, if he kicked the canine or caused harm to it in any way, Inukashi would likely sic the entire pack on him and he didn't want to try and find a rabies shot.

Honestly, when it came down to it, it wasn't really whether or not Nezumi wanted to see Shion—that really went without saying. The real question was whether or not Shion would want to see Nezumi.

"Good luck getting in to see the current city leader," Rikiga smirked.

"What?"

The word escaped before Nezumi could stop it.

"So you _don't_ know everything after all," Rikiga said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nezumi asked.

"Shion currently sits at the head of the City Council, he was elected there by people who lived in West Block and in No. 6," Rikiga said. "I'd tell you more, but it's better for me if you pay for it."

"Go to hell," Nezumi said simply and turned his attention back to the dog.

"Been there, done that," Rikiga said. "Well, suit yourself."

It took all of Nezumi's willpower not to give in and hand over the money for the information the old man may hold.

A low whistle echoed and the dog's attention turned to the figure that emerged from the shadows.

"Inukashi," Nezumi greeted flatly.

"Your enthusiasm overwhelms me," Inukashi said dryly. "I assume you want to get inside?"

"It is my room," Nezumi said. "What's your dog doing here anyway?"

"Shion asked it and pays me weekly to keep a guard dog on your place so that it's there if you ever came back," Inukashi said. "I assume it won't be needed anymore?"

"Who knows?" Nezumi shrugged. "If I do stay, are you even going to tell Shion I'm back?"

Inukashi smirked. "A little money every week for nothing isn't going to kill him and it keeps my dogs fed."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nezumi said, moving to the door after the dog vacated its post.

"Are you going to tell Shion you're back?" Inukashi asked.

"He's got his own thing going on, I've got my life to live," Nezumi said.

"He kept the kid," Inukashi said.

"What?" Nezumi asked.

"That little brat he saved when No. 6 rolled through West Block. I sent the kid back to him with the dog and he kept him and the guard dog," Inukashi said. "Named him Haruo."

"And I care about this why?" Nezumi inquired, getting the door unlocked and opened.

"I don't know if you do or not, but I figured I'd tell you," Inukashi said, "an old favor between former business acquaintances. If you want anything else…"

"Pay for it?" Nezumi said.

"Sounds about right," Inukashi replied. "My price is probably cheaper than the old man's."

"I'm fine," Nezumi said and went inside and the door closed behind him.

He stopped mid-stride and his stormy gaze moved over the interior. Everything was neat and clean, all the books in their proper places. He went to his bed and found the blankets neatly in place and flopped down on it, eyes widening a bit as Shion's scent wafted up from the bed. He closed his eyes. He did want to see Shion, but he didn't want to face the rejection that he was sure would follow.

Three days later, Shion checked everything over in the house and smiled at his mother. "I'll be heading out now."

"To West Block?" Karan asked.

"Yes, it's Saturday," Shion said.

"Oh! The bread!"

Karan hurried to the bread bins and pulled out a large variety of breads and piled them into a large bag and handed it to Shion. "For the kids," she said unnecessarily.

"Thank you."

Shion dropped a kiss on top of his mother's head and exited. Haruo and Lili were still asleep as they usually were when he left to West Block.

He made his way towards the site of the city slums, stopping in and checking with a few of the city architects to check on progress of some of the renovations of the buildings that housed several of West Block's denizens. He stopped in at Inukashi's hotel and handed over the fee for the guard dog near Nezumi's old room and chatted with her for a bit before exiting. Rikiga met him as he neared the building that served as the makeshift classroom for the classes he taught on Saturdays. "More here than last week, the weather hasn't been kind," the older man said.

Shion nodded. "I'm working as quickly as possible to get the electrical matrix to stretch out here, but we're having troubles keeping it consistent where it already exists and finding the materials and labor to stretch it is proving difficult. I'll be bringing it up with the council on Monday to see if I can get any more results than I have been."

"Good luck," Rikiga snorted.

Shion turned his red gaze on the former journalist and Rikiga seemed to shrink a bit under his regard. "There is only so much I can do to move things along and I'm doing all of them and trying to come up with new ways to push it," Shion said quietly. "I'm only one person and there are only so many hours in the day, but I'm doing my best."

He walked past the older man and entered the school room and silently rejoiced that at least this generator hadn't had any problems, even if he couldn't get one installed everywhere. "Shion-sensei!"

The room was filled with children and Shion knew that most of them didn't come for the lessons he taught, they came for the bread that he distributed after the lessons. He'd learned quickly to distribute the food at the end of class after the first couple times he'd tried it, about half the kids vanished after they'd gobbled down the bread. At least this way he was able to teach them a little bit that may help them as they grew up into the next generation that would live in No. 6.

He started the lessons with the usual writing and reading exercises, gently helping the children struggling with them and then through some of the easier math and science concepts. He'd considered starting up advanced classes, but he wasn't sure the kids were ready for that yet and he would need far more people than he currently had to help him set up something that complex. After he got the water, sewage, and power grids up, his next goal was education.

About midway through the lesson, he glanced up sharply as a taller figure entered the room and his eyes widened even though he couldn't make out the newcomer's features. He clenched his hands around the edge of the book, sheer determination to finish what he started the only thing that kept him from rocketing across the floor and tackling the figure. Likely it would also save him some embarrassment, one of the council members from West Block still wouldn't let him live down the day that Shion had thought he was Nezumi.

Nezumi let Shion's voice wash over him, gray eyes not leaving the white-haired form in the front. He'd found out about the lessons early that morning when he intercepted Karan and her brother on the way to the makeshift school house. As soon as Shion noticed him he froze for a moment and felt disappointment spike through him as the young man turned his attention back to the book in his hand. Nezumi felt the bitter taste of defeat run through him and between the next two subjects left the school—Shion didn't seem to want him around.

The cloaked figure vanished when Shion turned his attention away for a moment to switch books and he closed his eyes. Likely the appearance of the hauntingly familiar form was just his overactive imagination. Shion sighed and took a deep breath to compose himself before going into the last lesson of the day before he distributed the food he'd kept hidden since the beginning of class.

"Idiot."

Nezumi scowled as the growled words echoed and turned to see Inukashi smirking at him from the entrance of one of the many dirty alleys that still remained in West Block. "What are you looking at?" he demanded roughly.

"An idiot," Inukashi said succinctly. "If you really want to get a good look at him, there's a West Block Council meeting after he distributes the food at the school."

"Fuck off," Nezumi snapped and stalked away, Inukashi's mocking laughter following him.

Shion scrubbed his hands through his hair, tired red eyes watching the retreating shadows of West Block as he caught a ride back to town with the No. 6 Defenders that came out on Saturdays to distribute medical supplies and the week's rations. He was still trying to find a better system to get food and health care to everyone, but at least this was some progress.

The cloaked figure from the school haunted him enough that he chose not to stop by Nezumi's old house on his way back home like he normally did to dust and catch a nap. If that figure had been Nezumi, he obviously didn't want to interact with Shion and the white-haired boy was hesitant to force his presence on him. He'd have to keep his ear to the ground and figure out if Eve reappeared in the theatre and if she did, he'd have to go watch a production because it may be the only way he got to see Nezumi.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop by the usual place?" the driver asked, catching his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I promised to make stew for dinner," Shion said, "and the council meeting ran longer than I anticipated."

He never explained why he stopped by the small residential underground to those around him as the memories wrapped around the book-filled room were precious to him and he didn't want to share them with anyone except Nezumi. The landscape gradually changed from the desolate wasteland outside where the walls had stood to the more tamed inside the walls.

"I'm doing my best, Safu, to make No. 6 into something we can be proud of," Shion murmured softly to the memory of his best friend as she floated through his mind.

Nezumi crept past the remains of the walls and melded into the crowds moving through what had been Lost Town. He passed Karan's Bakery and his gray eyes went wide as he saw the familiar figure of Shion's mom locking the door and smiling at the girl who accompanied her. "I can't wait for Uncle Shion to have some of the bread you helped me make Mrs. K!" the girl said excitedly. "I bet it'll be really yummy with the stew!"

"I'm sure it will," Karan smiled. "You did an excellent job. Shion said he got Haruo from the caretaker's cottage."

Nezumi's stomach rumbled a bit as he remembered Shion's stew and he irrationally resented Shion's mother and the girl for being able to have it when he couldn't. He trailed the two silently, melding with the crowds of people in winter wear buzzing about the upcoming Midwinter Night festivities. Through his investigation, Nezumi had found out that Shion had dug up some obscure traditions from before the wars and was enacting them in the city as a way to build up camaraderie between those of No. 6 and West Block. Midwinter's Night was apparently a holiday where there would be a large scale dinner served to everyone in what had been the central square of No. 6.

Shion had seen that the wreckage of the correctional facility was cleared and the countless numbers of bodies that had been underneath cremated. The rest of the correctional facility had been demolished and with the help of some of the cities who were willing to help, several hydroponics facilities had been built in order to build up the food stores of the ravaged city and on the other side of the hydroponics facilities a park called "Rainbow Park" had been created to memorialize those lost and to usher in a brighter future—at least in theory. Shion's idealism still made Nezumi's mouth curl in cynical amusement, but, so far, at least part of what the white-haired young man had intended to happen came to pass.

He stopped as Karan and Lili reached one of the nicer residentials near the City Centre. His eyes moved up the building and he spotted a window that was just a little bit open despite the chill and silently stalked around the other side of the building to find his way up.

Shion tasted the stew one more time and set bowls on the counter. There was a tug on his shirt and he looked down and Haruo silently held his hands up and the white-haired young man smiled. "Yes, Haruo, it's almost time to eat. Are you hungry?" he asked, lifting the boy into his arms and heading for the booster seat at the table.

The little boy wrapped his arms around Shion's neck and clung tightly for a moment, burrowing his small face against the scarred throat. "Is something wrong Haruo?" Shion asked worriedly.

"Love you," the little boy mumbled.

"I love you too, Haruo," he said and settled the boy in the seat just as the electronic lock on the door opened, heralding the return of his mother and Lili from the older part of town.

"It smells divine, Shion," Karan said as she and Lili removed their snow-dusted jackets and boots.

"When did it start snowing?" Shion asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Karan said, hanging first hers and then Lili's jacket on the pegs and stepping up into the main part of the apartment. "It looks like it's going to get pretty thick. Did those water collectors get up and running?"

Shion nodded. "That's going to be good for the water supply," he said. "We're still working on upgrading some sites, but enough of them are up and running that if we can get some extra from this we'll have the storage capabilities."

He gestured at the seats at the table. "Take a seat. I'll serve it."

Karan took a seat, but Lili moved to Shion and shyly offered the brown paper bag that held the loaf of bread that Karan had supervised her making. Shion accepted the bag with a questioning look. "I made it for dinner tonight," Lili said in a rush, her words almost running together.

"I can't wait to try it," Shion smiled gently. "Oh, we got the cherries I requested, Mom."

"Then I'll have to make some cherry cake for Midwinter's Night," Karan said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Shion nodded slowly. "Would you like to cut the bread, Lili?" he asked, turning his attention to the little girl.

Lili nodded and went and grabbed the stepstool from the cupboard where they stored it and dragged it across the floor to the counter where Shion set her up with a bread knife and a cutting board, instinctively keeping a close eye on her while he ladled the stew into the bowls.

"Everyone already has a bowl, Uncle Shion," Lili pointed out.

Shion's hand paused in the process of ladling stew into the last bowl on the counter and he glanced over at the table and saw that everyone had been served including himself. He forced a laugh and set the ladle back in the stew. "I wonder why I did that?" he mused and moved the stew to an unused burner and went to the table.

They settled down for dinner and Shion lavished compliments on Lili about how amazing the bread was. After dinner, his mom brought out some left over cake from one of the other nights and they all settled in the living room by the lit tree and ate and talked about the upcoming festival. "Is someone really going to be giving out presents?" Lili asked, her eyes going to her white-haired "uncle".

Shion nodded. "It won't be anything extravagant; mostly scarves, gloves, and hats for those who need it and small things for all the kids, but it'll be something. There will be food for everyone that makes it. They've already started cooking the stuff that will hold until the festival."

They chatted quietly while Haruo drowsed in Shion's lap and eventually Shion smiled. "I'll get him to bed and then head that way myself, there's an early meeting tomorrow with the festival committee to iron out some last minute snags," he said.

He kissed the top of Lili's and his mother's heads before heading up.

"Good night."

He changed Haruo into his pajamas and tucked the boy in, flipping on the night light after checking the window.

His fingers were already on the buttons of his shirt when the door slid aside and he was hit by a blast of cold air from his wide-open window.

"Isn't it stupid for a high-ranking official to leave his window open like that?"

Shion's breath jammed in his throat and red eyes tracked to a shadow in the corner.

"It makes it really easy for an assassin to get in and end any thoughts of pulling No. 6 out of its hole."

Nezumi emerged into the light and red eyes met stormy gray. "Is that what you came for?" Shion asked calmly.

Nezumi covered a few more feet between them and laid a finger against his throat and then traced the line of the scar slowly. "No, not tonight," Nezumi said quietly. "I want to see where your idealism goes."

"When did you get back?" Shion was having difficulty trying to maintain a normal conversational tone when all he wanted to do was cling to the taller man.

"A while ago," Nezumi said. "I wasn't going to come see you."

"Why?" Shion asked.

"Because you're on No. 6's side," Nezumi said, leaning in closer, "and I hate No. 6."

"Still?" Shion asked.

Nezumi paused for a moment at the question. "I don't know," he finally said and caught Shion's lips in a soft kiss.

There was a hesitance in the kiss that made Shion's hand come up and bury in the long dark hair of the one he'd missed for the past three years.

Nezumi's arms wrapped around Shion's waist, drawing him in closer as the kiss deepened and Shion's other hand rested lightly on Nezumi's chest and his eyes closed. Idly, he wondered if he was already asleep and dreaming everything.

"I'm not a dream, Shion," Nezumi said quietly and pulled back. "I don't know how long I'll be here."

"Is this hello or good-bye then?" Shion asked.

"Do you even want me around?" Nezumi countered. "You've got a lot going on with the city and apparently you're the highest ranking official. There's still wanted records for me."

Shion shook his head. "They've all been rescinded or they should've been," he said, he wasn't quite ready to release his hold on Nezumi.

Icy wind gusted into the room bringing in a flurry of snow flakes and Shion shivered, his hand tightening in Nezumi's jacket as he moved to pull away. "Stay here," Shion whispered.

Nezumi brushed a glove-clad hand over the scarring just under Shion's eye. "I'm just going to shut the window, wouldn't want you to catch cold."

If nothing else, Nezumi couldn't resist the idea of at least staying one night near the white-haired man. He'd missed him more than he was willing to admit.

Shion watched as Nezumi went to the window and shut it, latching it. The latch made a protesting sound that had both of them wincing. "Hasn't it ever been shut?" Nezumi asked Shion.

"No," Shion answered.

Nezumi pulled the curtains and one of the lights lit up as he approached Shion. "Why?" he asked.

"I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You."

There was no embarrassment that Nezumi could detect in the simple word and he bit back the urge to ask why, instead moving in towards Shion. "Can I have some of the stew?" he questioned. "It's been tempting me all evening."

For a moment, Shion was shocked and then he laughed softly. "I'll be right back—unless you want to come down?"

Nezumi shook his head. "I'll stay here."

Shion nodded, not wanting to ask why and headed down and put together a dinner tray, his mother and Lili had already gone to bed, which allowed him to avoid any questions. He headed back up and the door opened as his footsteps paused outside and Nezumi took the tray. While he'd been putting things together, Nezumi had taken off his outerwear and shoes.

Shion set the tray down on his desk and Nezumi settled in the chair as Shion served him. Shion dragged the other chair in the room over to the desk and settled in it after pouring tea for both of them. It was almost surreal having Nezumi in front of him and more than anything Shion worried that he'd blink and the dark-haired orphan of the Forest People would be gone again.

Nezumi took a bite of the stew and chewed thoughtfully. "You changed the recipe," he said.

"Not really," Shion said. "I was just able to add a little bit of salt to it. Is it all right?"

Nezumi took another bite. "No, it's horrible," he deadpanned.

Shion flushed. "If you want I can…"

"I'm kidding, Shion," Nezumi said, a half-smile tugging at his lips.

Nezumi finished the stew and tea and Shion started collecting the dishes to take downstairs and Nezumi caught his hand and tugged him between his legs. "Leave it for tomorrow," Nezumi said softly.

Shion flushed and his heart started pounding as Nezumi rose and caught his lips in another kiss.

The bed was empty at 5 AM when the alarm went off and Shion grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it close to his chest burying his face in it for a moment and cursing his overactive imagination, his body even ached from the dreams the night before. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he took another deep breath. "Nezumi…" he breathed.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and noted the other side of the bed still bore the indentation of another body. He reached out and touched it and found it cold, but it was undeniably there. He ran his hand through his hair, startled by the tangles. He rose and pulled a robe over his naked form and moved to the desk where he saw a note propped up against the tea pot from the night before.

"Stop leaving the window open. You'll catch a cold. Nezumi."

Shion laughed softly and then sobered, wondering if he'd ever see Nezumi again.

His hand clenched around the note and then he tucked it into the bag he carried with him everywhere and went to start getting ready for the day.

He couldn't sit and daydream about Nezumi—there were still things that needed to be done.

The next three days passed without word from Nezumi and Shion made himself go through all the motions of the day, his nights spent restless as more dreams tumbled through his mind with the added details of the night with Nezumi making them particularly difficult.

On Midwinter Night, he, the children, and his mother made their way to the City Centre. Karan and the kids settling in one place while Shion made his way up to the lectern set up on the stage to give the speech that was required of him to kick of the festivities.

It was late in the evening when they made their way back to the residence, Shion relieved that things went as well as they did with only a few minor scuffles over some of the tables and he was chatting quietly with Karan as they approached his building.

Suddenly, Shion came to a stop as a tall figure shoved away from the wall next to the entrance to the residential and approached.

"Nezumi?" Karan asked, she recognized him from what little description she could drag from her son about the days leading up to the destruction of the walls.

"You must be Shion's mother, he's told me a lot about you," Nezumi said, moving forward and catching her hand and placing a gentlemanly kiss on the back.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Karan said, uncertainty tinged her voice as her eyes moved to her son's shocked expression.

"You're still taking care of foundlings I see, Shion," Nezumi murmured.

Lili clung to Karan's hand and Haruo's arms tightened around the white-haired man's neck. "That's Lili and this is Haruo," Shion said quietly.

"Will you come up for cake and tea?" Karan asked. "The Midwinter Festival is already over…"

Nezumi seemed to hesitate for a moment and Shion moved forward instinctively, the hand not holding Haruo grabbing Nezumi's sleeve as he looked up at him with a pleading expression. "Please?"

Nezumi seemed to think about it for a long moment and Shion worried he was going to say no. "Why not?" he said.

They made their way upstairs and settled around the midwinter tree, Nezumi looking around the room curiously as things were put together for the cake and tea. His eyes kept straying to Shion and the smile that seemed to never quite go away on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Nezumi questioned him as he caught him in the kitchen putting sugar in the small container for the tea service.

He had an arm on either side of Shion for the moment as the kids and his mom were in the other room looking over the presents beneath the tree. "I'm just glad you're here," Shion said, craning his head to look up at him.

Nezumi froze for a moment trapped in Shion's gaze as unfamiliar warmth rushed through him. He cast a glance towards the living room and seeing no one coming caught Shion's lips in a kiss. "Stop looking at me like that, you'll make me want to stay," Nezumi said as he pulled back.

"Would it be so bad?" Shion countered as Nezumi abruptly let him go and moved across the kitchen as Lili came in to see what was taking so long.

They brought the tea service into the living room and settled down and gifts were distributed while Nezumi watched with hooded eyes. The entire atmosphere was alien to him, he'd never felt anything like it.

Late that night, Nezumi trailed Shion up to his room after the latter had made sure the kids were safely in bed and said good night to his mother.

Silently, their eyes met and Nezumi pulled Shion into a swift embrace, burying his face for a moment in his silky white hair. "Happy Midwinter Night," Shion said quietly, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Nezumi hesitated for a moment then captured Shion's lips before urging him back towards the bed.

Late that night, Shion curled against Nezumi's chest and Nezumi's hands idly ran through his hair. "You're going to have to get more room for my books, Shion."


End file.
